


seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, continuation of THAT upstairs now scene, honestly i couldn't help myself sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: almost 2.5k of smut!what happened after robert said "upstairs now," circa december 2014:There’s something about the urgency in the air, the way it crackles and sparks. It’s static, thick with anticipation, and Aaron feels dumbfounded as Robert rushes up the stairs. He’s desperate, waiting and wanting, and he knows that the older man feels the same too – but he doesn’tget it. It was supposed to be a one night thing, just to scratch the itch.But the itch is now more like a burn.





	seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, this is the first time i've ever posted smut on here so i hope it's okay 
> 
> (i'm not nervous AT ALL)
> 
> x

There’s something about the urgency in the air, the way it crackles and sparks. It’s static, thick with anticipation, and Aaron feels dumbfounded as Robert rushes up the stairs. He’s desperate, waiting and wanting, and he knows that the older man feels the same too – but he doesn’t _get it_. It was supposed to be a one night thing, just to scratch the itch.

But the itch is now more like a burn. 

He climbs the stairs steadily, takes two at a time as he tries to calm his breathing, and his mind is racing with images of Robert, in his room, in his bed, inside him. His mouth feels dry, pushes the door open as he tries to wet his bottom lip, and the second he steps into the room Robert is kissing him, pushing him back against the door as he licks into his mouth. 

This isn’t kind or sweet or gentle. There’s nothing nice about it.

_Nice_ was Ed, with his soft touches and soft words. And it was that – _nice_ – but Aaron’s sick of it. He’s sick of being treated like glass, like he’s volatile and is going to explode at any second. He’s not a ticking time bomb. Not anymore. Robert, though – Robert is everything that Aaron shouldn’t want, a sharp tongue and a dangerous mind, and he knows it’s going to end in tears but he just _wants_. It’s the first time in a while that he has. 

Robert pulls away, gaze dark and hungry. He stares for a second, two, lips parted and swollen, and then he hooks his fingers through the belt loops on Aaron’s jeans and pulls him in again. “God, Aaron,” He whispers, all tongue and teeth on the younger man’s neck. “You’re fucking infuriating.” But he sounds like he’s in awe, one hand curled around the sharp line of Aaron’s jaw and the other finding it’s way under Aaron’s t-shirt. 

“You gonna shut up and fuck me?” Aaron asks, baring his throat. He’s breathless, so the words don’t come out with the venom he intended them to have, but it works because Robert’s groaning. It’s a deep, wild sound, and he shoves a thigh between Aaron’s as he presses him against the wood a bit harder. 

It’s sensation everywhere – Robert all over him, towering above him and in every little space in his mind; wood rough against his back, teeth sharp and biting at a spot on his collarbone. The rational part of him wants to tell Robert to stop, to not leave a bruise, but the thrill that shakes his spine at the thought of the blond marking him as his own keeps him quiet. 

“You won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Robert threatens – or promises. Everything about this is heated, like the way he’s pressing his thumb onto the point of Aaron’s hip, like the way his tongue is leaving a wet path up his jawline, like the way Robert’s cock is hard against Aaron’s thigh. He brings his right hand down, unzips Aaron’s hoodie in a painfully slow motion, and then he’s pushing off his shoulders like it’s offended him. 

He moves back up to kiss Aaron, except it’s more like he’s fucking his mouth, tongue forceful and teeth digging into Aaron’s lips, and Aaron keens. The younger man threads his fingers through the sweat damp hairs at the base of Robert’s skull and he tugs, hard and sharp. Someone gasps as they both pull away, but Aaron’s not fsure who it is – they’re one, sharing the same space and same breath and same skin, so he just knocks Robert’s leather jacket off of his frame and fumbles to unbutton his shirt. 

He can feel the blond’s gaze on him as he works, breath hitting his cheek, but he dips his head. He’s almost shy – _almost_ – because Robert’s had to have had better, hasn’t he? Except when he’s finished and the shirt hangs open, he traces his fingertips over the softness of Robert’s belly, and finds himself dragged into a kiss, desperate and untamed. Robert groans into the kiss and Aaron presses their tongues together harshly, trying to taste the sound. 

“You’re way too overdressed,” Robert breathes, panting as his nose slides along Aaron’s jaw. He shrugs his shirt off and then slips his hands up the back of the younger man’s, skin-on-skin leaving a trail of sparks that Aaron moans into. He lets Robert take his t-shirt off, doesn’t even think about it, not even when he’s running a finger over the raised scars, because Robert doesn’t make it a big deal. He just kisses Aaron a little deeper.

“Bed,” Aaron manages to gasp out, struggling with the button on his own jeans as he tries to move away. Robert just laughs, batting his hands until he’s doing it for him, all calm eyes and collected demeanour. It makes Aaron wonder, wonder how Robert isn’t falling apart right now, how he can breathe without shaking and look without longing. But he slips in and out of it, this front, and he’s pushing Aaron’s jeans down his thighs when he’s slipping again. His fingertips brush over the dusty hairs there, trailing round to the back of the muscle, before his blunt nails are leaving crescent shapes in the soft skin.

Aaron keens at the ghost of pain, gasps against Robert’s mouth, and when he opens his eyes Robert is staring right back at him, irises so dark they’re almost black. “You’ve got no idea…” The older man trails off, and then he’s spinning them and pushing Aaron back to the bed. “The things you make me do, Aaron.” He crawls up the length of Aaron’s body, kissing and sucking as he goes, and then both of his fists are bracketing each side of his head, settling into the space between Aaron’s legs.

It feels strangely like he belongs there.

He feels Robert kick his own jeans off rather than sees it, feels Robert skim his hands over every inch of skin he can – from his shoulders, to his nipples; from his ribs, to his hips; from his thighs, to his knees. He hooks a hand under his thigh, pulls it up tight around his waist and then surges forward to kiss Aaron so messily, so hard, that it knocks the breath right out of him. 

“You actually gonna do something or shall I call Finn back?” He asks, baring his teeth in a grin. Robert scoffs, raising one eyebrow even though his fingertips press into Aaron’s thigh a little harder. He can feel the sharpness of his nails raking paths down the skin, blunt pain that has his mouth dropping open, and then Robert’s smirking. 

The older man leans further forward so his lips brush Aaron’s temple, breath hot against already hot skin. “Call him if you want,” Robert says huskily, but the way his chest is heaving betrays the ease in his voice. “But you know you won’t get better than me.” And then he grazes his teeth along the vein in Aaron’s neck, tongue swiping over it lazily. 

His fingertips are feather-light as they travel down Aaron’s body, until they stop on his collarbone and press down. Aaron hisses, the bruise Robert left earlier setting his nerves on fire, and he fits his palm around the curve of the blond’s neck to bring him down for a kiss. It’s angry, with the way Robert’s biting Aaron’s bottom lip and the way Aaron’s jerking his hips up to meet Robert’s. It’s angry but it’s the most Aaron’s felt for months. 

Robert’s hands continue on the path, reaching his hips and slowly pulling his boxers down. Aaron gasps at the cold air on his skin, gasps again as Robert moves away and takes off his own underwear, but then he’s back, settling in like he never left and kissing Aaron through the shock of skin on skin. And really, it’s not like Aaron hasn’t seen Robert’s cock, it’s not like he hasn’t _felt_ it, the weight and length and girth of it, but it’s totally different like this: resting hot and heavy against Aaron’s thigh, smearing precome against the hairs there. He can feel just how hard Robert is, and he thinks, _this is all me_. 

It gives him a sick sense of pride.

Robert pulls away from the kiss, leaving Aaron panting harshly through his mouth and actually missing the feeling, but before he can think about it too much Robert’s resting the pads of two fingers against his lower lip. He stares at the older man, letting his gaze burn as he brushes the tip of his tongue against the roughness of Robert’s skin. He feels the breath he sucks in, watches his eyes turn liquid black, lets him press his fingers forward. 

Aaron closes his lips around them, licks and sucks around them, and Robert groans, thrusting, before he pulls them out with a wet pop. He makes a noise of disbelief, trailing his fingers down Aaron’s length, over his balls and then further behind. He pushes the tip of his finger in teasingly, presses hard, and Aaron’s spine arches. “Come on, Robert,” He gasps, trying to rock down onto Robert’s finger. He needs _more_. “Don’t make me beg.” 

Robert smirks, glancing at Aaron through his eyelashes, and pulls back a little, his finger slipping out. “You don’t get anything if you don’t ask for it,” He says in that stupid fucking smug voice that Aaron hates – even if it does pull the skin around his balls a little tighter. Still, he curls his fists into the blue bedsheets, straining and gasps out a _please_. “Please what?” Robert murmurs softly, resting his head closer to Aaron’s so he can hear. Their cheeks are touching and Robert’s leaning on one forearm next to Aaron’s head. His other hand is clutching his hip, hard enough to bruise. He’s everywhere.

Aaron reaches over and gets lube and a condom, and pushes them against Robert’s shoulder. “Fuck me,” He snaps, watches the older man’s pupils turn liquid back, but then Robert’s grasping the lube and he leans down to kiss Aaron harshly. He bites down on Aaron’s lip harshly, but not hard enough to draw blood, and Aaron bucks up just as a cold finger slips into him.

He whines low in his throat and grinds back down again, feeling the tiny circular movements Robert’s wrist makes everywhere. He’s smirking now, eyes glittering and teeth bared, because he _knows_ what he’s doing to Aaron and he fucking loves it. He teases around Aaron’s entrance with his middle finger, and the only tell he has that this is affecting him too is the way his right hand is squeezing the bedsheets tightly. 

He pushes his other finger in hard, hooks both of them to brush Aaron’s prostate just as the younger man’s head drops back, and he’s chanting even though he can barely figure out what he’s saying. “Yes, yes, Robert,” He moans, hands flying up to Robert’s back and digging his nails in. “Fuck, _Rob_ -” And then he’s groaning as Robert pulls his fingers out, clearly deciding that Aaron’s prepped enough.

He’s not, but that’s okay, because he wants to _feel_ this. He likes the burn sometimes, likes the ache the next day.

And he wants that from Robert. 

He feels Robert’s fingers on his face, swiping lazily under his eyes and then he realises that he’s crying, just a little. He hates being teased, made to feel desperate, and the way the head of Robert’s cock is nudging against his hole is too much and not enough. “ _Please_ ,” He gasps, trying to pull the blond down to his level. Robert complies, kissing Aaron dirtily and more like fucking his mouth, making tiny shushing noises as he pushes his cock in slowly. 

The burn is overwhelming and Aaron feels himself choking on air, breath pushed straight out of his lungs as Robert moves. He’s wanted this for days, been thinking about it for weeks, and it’s happening now, it’s happening, and he breathes harshly against Robert’s open mouth. “You’re so tight,” Robert whispers, voice dripping with awe. “Jesus, you’d think you haven’t been fucked for months.”

Aaron digs his nails into the pale skin of Robert’s shoulders harder, nipping at his bottom lip. “ _Move_ ,” He demands, and Robert shivers before snapping out of it and pulling back. He thrusts once, hard enough to drive Aaron up the bed slightly, and one of the younger man’s hands flies up to grasp at the headboard. 

Robert changes the angle, aims upwards on the next thrust and hits Aaron’s prostate dead on, drawing out a long, sultry moan. “God, Aaron,” He gasps, setting a hard rhythm that punches breathy noises out of Aaron. “You drive me fucking crazy.” 

Aaron grunts in acknowledgement, way past forming words, and grinds down to meet Robert’s thrusts. That brings a moan from Robert, and yes, fuck, _finally_. There he is. He rests his weight on his forearm, curls his fingers in Aaron’s hair and settles with a tight grip. It’s enough for him to feel the sharp pain, enough to keep him grounded when he feels like he could float right out of the room. 

Robert’s hand wraps tightly around his cock and it’s too much, all of these sensations, and he throws his head back on a groan. It pulls the grip on his hair tighter and all it takes is another three pumps of Robert’s fist and his thumb over the head and he’s coming, _whitewhitewhite_ exploding behind his eyelids and through his veins. 

Robert fucks him through it, stuttering thrusts showing he’s close too, and then his entire body freezes. He lets out a guttural groan, fingers tightening in Aaron’s hair, and for a minute he regrets the condom because he wants to feel Robert, wants to feel him coming. But he takes it anyway, grinding back on Robert’s cock in tiny circular motions until the older man collapses, kissing him breathlessly. 

They stay like that for a minute, Aaron clumsily running his fingers through the damp hairs at the nape of Robert’s neck, and eventually the latter rolls to the side and pulls the condom off. Aaron waits, waits for Robert to get up and leave but. But he just lazily gazes at the side of Aaron’s face and pulls the duvet half over them. “Fuck it,” He mutters, slinging an arm over Aaron’s stomach.

* * *

When Aaron wakes up in the morning, the bed is cold and there’s no trace of Robert except for the lingering smell of his aftershave.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [aarobron](aarobron.tumblr.com) xo


End file.
